ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Omniverse
Ben 10: Omniverse is the fourth iteration of the Ben 10 franchise. It is also the sequel to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Summary Ben was all set to be a solo hero with his new Omnitrix after Gwen and Kevin left for college, but Grandpa Max teamed him up with a rookie, by-the-book partner. Together they explore a secret alien city, known as Undertown beneath the city of Bellwood. Meanwhile, a mysterious hunter, known as Khyber, sets his sights on Ben! With all new alien heroes to choose from, the fun is just getting started. It's a whole new Omniverse! Characters Vehicles *DX Mark 10 *Kevin's Car (Original) * Kevin's New Car *Proto-TRUK *Rust Bucket *Ship *Tenn-Speed *Skipper *Plumber Tank *Plumber Ship *Rust Bucket 3 *Time Cycles Video Games *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse 2'' Opening The opening theme song is played by Parry Gripp. Lyrics Ben 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Ben 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Ben 10! Ben 10 Omniverse Opening (31).png|link=File:Ben 10 Omniverse Opening Theme 1|Season 1 and 2 Opening Theme Opening 2 (21).png|link=File:Ben 10 Omniverse Opening 2|Season 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8 Opening Theme Galactic Monsters Op (26).png|link=File:Ben 10 Omniverse Galactic Monsters Opening HD (1080p)|Season 5 Opening Theme Errors *In opening 1, 11 year old Wildmutt has two Omnitrix symbols. In opening 2, the wrong Omnitrix symbol disappears, but the wrong brace remains. *In opening 3, NRG's foot is under Crashhopper's. Trivia *'Omniverse' had the most seasons out of every Ben 10 show that has aired so far, with a total of 8 compared to the 3 or 4 of the others. *Dwayne McDuffie and Glen Murakami had some thoughts about Omniverse when the crew sat down to plan the end of Ultimate Alien in September 2010. Dwayne had several pages generated in December 2010, but the real shape of the show came in April to May 2011. *The flashbacks happened during weekend trips. *'Omniverse' was hand drawn for the most part, with digital color. Some more complicated elements like the vehicles were animated using CGI. *'Omniverse' was trying to do more anime-styled over-the-top action. Derrick J. Wyatt pushed the design team to get the most possible in the time they had. *The tone of Omniverse being closer to that of the original series was an executive mandate due to the fact that, globally, the original series apparently does the best ratings-wise. *Had the series continued past Season 8, the Negative 10 would have been brought back and the road trip set up in the finale would have been followed up on. Opening *New sound effects were added to the opening starting with Ben Again. These include the Omnitrix's activation sound and Upchuck, Crashhopper, and Rath's sounds. *The opening changed in Evil's Encore for Arc 4, Something Zombozo This Way Comes for Arc 5 (Galactic Monsters) and in Clyde Five, the opening was focused on Clyde Fife. *The opening gets an electric note in the background during the song, starting with Rook Tales. *In the UK, the opening is different than the USA one. References Derrick J. Wyatt Matt Wayne es:Ben 10: Omniverse Category:Ben 10 Shows